Hunted
by BeeJayBabe
Summary: Toni James is a werewolf with a special past. thrown from her pack she only has her brother and her boyfriend to count on, but does she? someone is after her and she doesnt know why. but does it have something to do with her pack or the new guy?


A/N: Hey everyone just to let you know this story is a real work in progress and im having trouble writing the chapters as ive got school and work to deal with so progress will be slow but i will write more chapters for this story. any reviews are welcome and if you've got a few ideas share them and ill try to work them in thanks

Hunted

Chapter 1

Stranded

I'm walking down a dark street alone after going drinking with my friends. We had been celebrating my friend Sophia's engagement to T.J. I was walking up to the entrance of the alley that leads to my apartment when I heard something behind me. I turned to look when I'm jumped by someone, only it's not a person it's a vampire. His eyes are blood red, fangs already elongated in expectation of a feed.

He must have been newly turned because he still looked human except for the eyes and the fangs. He had rosy cheeks, his skin hadn't gone pale yet and he hadn't tried mind control yet, not that it would have worked.

He starts to go for my neck but I pull my silver knife from its sheath on my thigh and stabbed its leg. Screaming in pain he let me go abruptly, and I stumbled before running down the alley towards my apartment door. I reach my door and fumble to get my keys out of my purse when I notice the vampire. He was using the wall to stand up and had started stumbling towards me with my knife still in his thigh.

Definitely newly turned I thought as I opened my door and locked it behind me, otherwise it would have taken out the knife and started the healing process. I'd seen it done before; a vampire stabbed in the gut with a killing blow pulled the knife out and was fully healed in less than 5 minutes.

As I'm rushing around to put crosses over all the entrances to my apartment, I wonder who sent the newbie because no newly turned vamp would chase a werewolf, even one with no pack, for food. Evenly a newly turned with half a brain is not that stupid.

I raced upstairs towards the phone and the last window when I hear it break. I grab my gun, full of silver ammo of course, from the table next to the phone and the phone knowing I could already be too late. Grabbing the phone as well I ring the Prenaturnal Branch for Dangerous Shifters, Vamp, etc., (which is also my work), for help when I spot the vampire at the end of the hall.

Natalie, Matt's assistant, picks up the phone, and her usual bored voice says:

"Matt O'Connor's office, how can I hel. . ." "Natalie!" I cut her off mid-sentence. "It's Toni; put me onto Matt it's urgent."

"Toni! He's in a meeting" she sounded exasperated.

I exhaled slowly, while backing away form the vampire that was slowly advancing on me, my gun pointed one handed steadily at its chest.

"Natalie I have a fucking newly turned vamp in my housed and he looks hungry. Put me the fuck on to Matt NOW!" I was yelling at that point.

"SHIT! Sorry Toni, I'll get him" I was amazed that she had said sorry to me but I was too focused on the vamp to say anything about it.

"Toni, its Matt. What's wrong?"

"Hey Matt. I have a freaking newly turned vampire in my apartment, but other than that everything's just peachy." Sarcasm was thick in my voice.

"WHAT! How?"

"That's what I would like to know. No one is meant to know my address Matt!"

"I know Toni. Don't worry your brother is on his way. ETA 3 minutes."

"I might not have that long Matt, dammit I can't fight right now and you know it!"

I'd gotten shot with silver nitrate bullets a week earlier and was only now just getting over it. Werewolves can't get hurt by a lot by silver is on top of the list.

"Toni! Toni have you tried talking to him?" Matt sounded calm, but then he always could control his voice, even though his face would betray him.

"No Matt, I haven't had a chance with him trying to take a bite out of me and all that." I was getting desperate now. I was running out of room to back up on, and as if on cue my foot touched the top of my stairs. The vamp was now less than 10 metres from me.

"Fuck it! Matt tell Sebastian to hurry up. I can't avoid a fight any longer."

"Toni, don't. . ." I cut him off and chuck the phone away and it clatters to the floor.

The vampire looks at me surprised and I laugh at it despite the fear growing in my stomach. I was a good fighter, one of the best but I was still suffering from getting shot with silver and not at my best. I got ready to empty my gun into the bloodsuckers heart when he jumped me. We tumbled down the stairs, a tangling mess of arms and legs. Him trying to bite me and me trying to get a shot at him. When we hit the bottom of the stairs, I grabbed him by the neck and threw him against the wall, a growl escaping from my mouth. I was pissed off now and a pissed off werewolf is trouble.

"Now, who the fuck are you?" I pressed my face close to his so we were nearly nose to nose.

The vamp looked around, avoiding my eyes, seeming to realize that he had made a mistake attacking me.

"I don't remember miss, all I know was that I'm meant to kill you." It sounded true enough to me but still. . .

"Who sent you?"

"I don't know the name. Never saw his face." He sounded really scared now.

"He's gonna kill me now!" He looked really scared.

"I'm going to kill you if you don't answer my sister"

I turned my head and there in the doorway stood my brother, my twin and my only pack. You wouldn't think he's my brother. I mean I'm medium height with dark mahogany hair and he's tall, gorgeous and had black hair. The only thing that was the same with us was our eyes. We both had the green eye that marks us as werewolves from the James pack.

"Finally! That was more than 3 minutes Seb!" I said noting the sweat that covered him and how heavily he was breathing.

"Well people didn't really like seeing a wolf running the streets." Sarcasm was a family trait I guess.

"Fair enough. Hey! Don't move." The vamp had started struggling but he stopped when I applied more pressure to his wind pipe.

"Has he told you anything interesting?" Sebastian stepped through the doorway to look closer at my vamp.

"Nope but I was hoping you could do that mind read thing you do oh so well." I looked pointedly at him then and he shrugged at me.

"You need to shield better sis. What can I say?"

"We'll talk about that later. Now if you don't mind my arm is getting sore, he is heavy." The vamp tried to protest at that but I shut him up with a look. Actually my side was on fire and I had a killer headache but my arm was fine.

"Sure thing sis." And without another word Sebastian grabbed the vamp from me and looked into his eyes while digging around in his brain looking for the information.

While he did that I started to clean up the mess the vamp and I had made. It didn't take too long, by the time I had cleaned the glass Sebastian had got everything he could from the vampire and was getting ready to stake and decapitate him when I got downstairs.

"Hey! Not on my good carpet." I rushed to stop Sebastian before he started. He stared at me.

"Take him outside. God!" He just kept staring at me, then without a word he picked up the vampire and threw him out the window, that I had only just opened moments ago.

"Thankyou! Was that so hard?"

"Yes! He was heavy." Sebastian started to walk out the door when I stopped him.

"Thanks Seb, really thankyou."

"Don't worry about it sis, it's my job." And with that he sauntered out the door as if he was just going to buy some milk instead of kill and decapitate a vampire.

By the way my name is Toni James and welcome to my life.


End file.
